The Innocent Aren't Always Pure
by DaniTheDarkenedShadow
Summary: Piper Leah Rennings always thought she was a normal girl. She had a good life; a good education and living with a loving grandmother. That all changed when she realized that she was different. A mutant like no other- a mutant but not a mutant. Now, she lives with the X-Men, juggling a life of fighting, school, romance, and her job. This is her story. This is Piper. PyroXOC
1. Prologue

X-MEN EVOLUTION

The Innocent Aren't Always Pure

* * *

Piper Leah Rennings always thought she was a normal girl. She had a good life; a good education and living with a loving grandmother. That all changed when she realized that she was different. A mutant like no other- a mutant but not a mutant. Now, she lives with the X-Men, juggling a life of fighting, school, romance, and her job. This is her story. This is Piper. PyroXOC, maybe GambitXOC simply because I have some horrible grudge against canon couples.

* * *

**Warnings:** inappropriate language, low level violence, etc

* * *

**Prologue: Start Of The Adventure**

Grandma always told me I was different.

When I was little, she would sit in front of the hearth with me in her lap, telling me stories of _Nephalem_- the offspring of both an angel and a demon. She told me that when the time came, I would have a great adventure just like them.

When she spoke of _Nephalem_, she spoke of it as if it was a memory. She would stare into the wall, her indigo eyes glazed over and far-away as if her mind was in another time. Her face would contort with emotions and her voice would drop or heighten to the perfect tone for a certain part.

I loved to just sit and listen to her all day, learning more and more about the dual/hybrids. I get as excited or as mad as her. I would jump in happiness in their victories and cry in sadness in their deaths. I never thought about why it caught my attention so much; I was so little, only around five. I guessed that's why I was so enthusiastic in listening to her stories.

When I was seven turning eight, I told my second grade class one of the stories my grandma told me when I was six- about Inarius and Lilith. About how they made a whole new world, their own personal sanctuary, and had birthed the new race, the race that was known as the _Nephalem_. They laughed at me while the teacher stared at me in awe. I had rushed to my seat, my head down and cheeks burning with embarrassment.

The teacher, Ms. Smith I think, called me after class and asked me to tell her the story of _Nephalem_. Happy that someone was interested, I happily told her the stories of the hybrids, about how they were birthed and eradicated. These meetings between us kept happening everyday after school till the time Grandma picked me up.

Then, at twelve years of age, I could see the irony in these stories as I stare shocked and frightened into the mirror. Sometime in my sleep the last night, I had sprouted wings. Two fluffy wings, one a demonic black the other a angelic white. My skin had turned a creamy white and my hair had grown from my shoulders to my mid-back. I began to cry in fear of myself as my mind begun to whirl.

I realized why Grandma had told me the stories; why she had told me I was so different then others. I wasn't exactly a human; I wasn't exactly a mutant; I wasn't an alien. I was the one thing I had studied so hard about, the one thing I had loved for so long.

I was a _Naphalem_- half demon, half angel.

Then four months later, I got my next surprise: I was a mutant as well. On my Pa's side I was a mutant and on my Ma's I was a _Naphalem. _I could already tell my life is going to be one hell of an adventure and a load of fun.

After all, who can have fun when they're completely normal and sane?

**A/N I was looking up Pyro on Fanfiction and I saw A LOT of John/Wanda stories. I don't like that pairing; She's so mean to him. So, I decided to do a long story about Pyro and my OC. (Technically, with her powers, she's a mutant so don't get on me about that)**

**So, I came across this while chewing over new ideas for my Pyro story. I was driving down the road thinking about what new stories I could do when I remembered my grandma. She would always tell me "Your different then others, Danielle. Embrace it."**

**I nearly got into a car accident the way I swerved to the side of the road so I could right that idea down. I found half demons half angels and I was like; OMG, this would go perfectly with X-Men- just got to give her some powers.**

**Sorry for the shortness!**


	2. Fire!

X-MEN EVOLUTION

The Innocent Aren't Always Pure

* * *

Piper Leah Rennings always thought she was a normal girl. She had a good life; a good education and living with a loving grandmother. That all changed when she realized that she was different. A mutant like no other- a mutant but not a mutant. Now, she lives with the X-Men, juggling a life of fighting, school, romance, and her job. This is her story. This is Piper. PyroXOC maybe GambitXOC simply because I have some horrible grudge against canon couples.

* * *

**Warnings**: inappropriate language, low level violence, etc

**Chapter One: Fire!**

"Your difference is your greatest gift, Piper! Embrace your heritage!"

Grandma's voice echoes around my skull as I jump from my bed, landing on my socked feet only to slip and fall flat on my face. Let me tell you, face-planting on oak floors hurt and is absolutely no fun. Now in pain, I slowly push myself to my feet and walk out of the room, right after I dress into a dark green sun-dress.

Six years have pasted since I found out that not only was I a Nephalem, but also a mutant! I had gained wings from mother's of the family- my Nephalem family- and my mutant abilities from my father's side- my mutant family. Being a hybrid is weird but, nothing I can do about it right?

I pick up my speed, running past Grandma who was reading her books and towards the door.

"You may want your shoes, Piper." She says simply, not even looking up from her book.

I pick up my slip-on flats without slowing down and shout a goodbye, slipping my shoes on and unfolding my wings the second I was out of the house. I lived with Grandma for a reason you know; she lives out in the middle of no-where, nestled in Sedia(Not a real place- don't look it up) forest and living a simple life in a two-story but small cottage in the heart of the forest. I loved the outdoors and this forest- it's an excellent place to hide.

I flap my wings lifting myself in the air with two strong flaps and taking off into the sky. The familiar feeling of adrenaline rushes through my veins, filling me with a warm feeling. I smile and twist in mid-air, curling my wings around my body as I spin multiple times. I break through the clouds, stopping and hovering as I smell the clean air around me. I smile as I begin to fly towards my job- it was Saturday after all. No school. What? Even though I'm nineteen doesn't mean I don't go to school. Grandma held me back that one year in eighth grade because I got a B in history. Because of this I'm still in school, but in my last year- senior year. And I loved it.

I descend towards the ground, my hair probably wind-blown and cheeks probably deep red from the cold, cutting winds I had encountered. With several flaps, my feet touch the ground gently and I fold my wings in. Grandma told me to be careful with my wings when I'm in public. People are afraid of what they don't understand- and they don't understand why there are other species, people that are different then them, are living on the same planet as them.

I walk into the souvenir store, my already large grin widening as I spot my one and only friend, Sherri. She grins back and pulls the counter top up in a flourish, gesturing for me to come through.

"Madam." She says in an English accent as I walk through the opening, bowing her head in my direction, her light blonde locks falling over her shoulder.

"Sherri." I say, my eyes locking with her green orbs. She giggles and grabs a pin off the shelf, handing it to me in the next second.

I pin the name tag pin to my shirt right over my heart and lean down onto the counter, Sherri eyeing me. She grabs a strand of my black hair and begins to braid it, boredom kicking in. We both sigh.

It wasn't that the store isn't busy- oh no, it's always busy. It's just that we lack what other girls have, what every girl wants- love. I didn't need it but I put up an act for Sherri, who desperately wants to find her true love. I couldn't understand- why fall in love if your just going to break it off years later anyway? It's what happened with my parents, my grandparents, every couple that forms in my family has misfortune with love.

I glance at the little scrap of rectangular paper that Sherri and I keep under our desk. It was something only special people get- those that mean the most to us. We only have three on us so we don't give them out to just anybody. A ticket that would get you anything for free in our store. Collectors would die just to get their hands on the paper, because let's face it. Everything in this store is overpriced.

The ticket didn't look anything special; just a little sheet of paper, only 3x5', and had strange markings on it, a language me and Sherri came up with ourselves. But it meant the world to us even if each ticket could only be used once before having to be ripped up. We used to have four but we just 'had' to give one to our ex-friend Gwen.

A kick to my shin brought me back to this world. Sherri nudges her head towards the counter and I look up and see that their was a man standing there, looking extremely uncomfortable. I shoot up from my bent position and speak.

"Welcome! What would you like?"

He doesn't say anything, instead pointing down towards our rings. I grab our keys and bend down, unlocking the glass counter and sliding it open, grabbing the ring that has a silver band and a black diamond, sliding the cover back closed and locking it, placing the ring on the counter.

"That will be 150. Would you like a box for that?"

A nod as he pulls out his wallet, which looks fat with money. I pull out a dark blue velvet box and push it into the little slit in the middle before closing it and sliding it towards him. He hands me the money and I hand it to Sherri who counts it before putting it in the cash register.

The second he was out of hearing range Sherri speaks, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"Wow, isn't he such a charmer?"

This was typically how it went on a normal day. I would take care of the customers while Sherri did the money. Wasn't the most fun job but it pays well. Not to mention I had my human friend here with me to keep me busy and having fun.

Five hours passes quickly and soon I flying home, my eyes fighting to stay open. What happened next however, had my eyes snapping open real fast.

Gunshots rang out and I just barely managed to barrel roll out of the way. A black jet flies by, before making a u-turn and fires at me again. Realizing that I had been caught, my hands begin to glow a sinister black before thrusting my hands out, firing black lightening out of my hands.

The bolts of electricity slams into the jet making it smoke. The engines on either wings catches fire and the plane begins to descend. I hover in shock and in those moments the sound of an explosion rocks me to my core. Now, if it was a normal army jet, I wouldn't have any problems. But it was the symbol that was on the nuzzle, it screams at me to flee, to fly far away from this forest.

Fire wrapped by vines, squeezing it and suffocating the fire. My grandfather's symbol.

He ran- still runs- a group of scientists that ache to dissect and study mutants. The fact that I was both a mutant and a Nephalem… That's what scares me. They've been after me for years. But if they found me that must mean…!

"Grandma!" I gasp.

I fly at my top speed, icy fear spreading through my veins as what was happening hit me. They've found me. I had to get Grandma and get the hell out of here. My shoes fly off my feet but honestly, I didn't care. Why should I when there was so much more going on?

As I arrive at our cottage however, a sound between a moan and a sob tears out of my throat. The cottage, once beautiful in structure was falling apart. Flames covered every inch of the beautiful oak wood that once constructed my home.

With a deep breath, I tuck my wings into my body as I dive through a window, my window. Inhaling accidentally, I cough as I stumble through my room and out into the hallway, knowing I wouldn't be able to save anything but the clothes on my back and my cell-phone, which I always had on me.

I pull the collar of my shirt over my mouth and nose, venturing farther in the cottage, slowly stepping over burning logs that had fallen from the ceiling. As I was stepping over a particularly large burning log, however, a loud _Creak!_ made me freeze. Slowly, stupidly, I look up to see a large amount of burning debris making it's way towards me.

Gasping, I throw my body as far as I could away from the landing point. I couldn't throw myself that far- not without my wings. The most I could throw my body without my wings pushing me was three feet.

It wasn't far enough.

A scream tears from my throat as several burning logs land on my feet and ankles. Hot tears stream down my cheeks as the fire burns through my skin, agony filling my body. I twist myself around and yank my feet out from under the debris. I couldn't bring myself to look at my feet- I couldn't look at the bloody mess I knew I was making.

Shakily, pain flaring in my ankles and toes, I force myself to my feet and limp down the hall.

Ten feet from her door.

Behind me, the floor collapses and the fire flares higher. I gasp for air that wasn't smoke- something I couldn't get.

Five feet from her door.

I try to limp faster. No such luck- I couldn't go any faster than a baby chicken could go and that was bad. An explosion knocks me off my feet and sends me flying forward the last two feet. Another scream tears through my throat. Sobbing unashamedly now, I lift myself and face her door.

I slam the door open and look over to my Grandma's bed seeing that it was covered by a black flame like substance. I limp over to her, pushing my way past the oozing black flame, tears still falling down my soot covered face.

Grandma wasn't burned but the stream of dark red liquid running down the side of her face was enough to make me cry. I check her pulse and sob in relief. She wasn't dead- she was probably knocked out by one of those falling logs. Her powers must have activated unconsciously to protect her.

I put my arms under her legs and upper back/neck and jump out the window, unfolding my wings as I did so. I carry her throughout the night, carrying her away from the place I once called home.

_Where are we going to go now?_


	3. Cool Feet

X-MEN EVOLUTION

The Innocent Aren't Always Pure

* * *

Piper Leah Rennings always thought she was a normal girl. She had a good life; a good education and living with a loving grandmother. That all changed when she realized that she was different. A mutant like no other- a mutant but not a mutant. Now, she lives with the X-Men, juggling a life of fighting, school, romance, and her job. This is her story. This is Piper. PyroXOC maybe GambitXOC simply because I have some horrible grudge against canon couples.

* * *

_**Important! Please read: For those of you who the second chapter before I posted this one, then you probably will have to reread the second chapter. I changed it; a lot!**_

**Warnings:** inappropriate language, low level violence, etc

**Chapter Two: Cool Feet**

I ended up in a clearing, laying on a patch of soft grass struggling to gather the courage to look at my feet. I knew that if I didn't apply medical help to it, it would become infected soon enough. I lick my dry lips nervously, wrinkling my nose as I taste soot on my tongue. I spit out as much as I could before sitting up and looking down at my lap; it was a start.

I could smell the burnt flesh; I could feel the burnt flesh- pain spikes every moment I don't treat it. I could feet the burnt flesh as I touch my feet without looking at them. My hand comes back slick with a dark red liquid I'm all to acquainted with. I gulp. Burns don't usually bleed, do they? This was bad- very, very bad.

Slowly I move my gaze from my lap to my knees. I scold myself for my cowardice- Grandma would be appalled with me. So, with much hesitance, I move my eyes to my feet. The second I see them I knew retching would be inevitable.

My feet were swollen and colored a deep dark red, patches of black sprinkling them. I swear I could see a flash of white- a flash of bone. The debris must have dug into them as there were many tears in the swollen flesh. Blood covers most of my feet and was pooling around them.

I lurch to the left, my hand covering my mouth as bile forces it's way up my throat. I throw my body once again, this time making it to my destination before I begin to retch. I heave repeatedly, the image of my bloodied and swollen feet burned into my mind. I vaguely notice that my hair is being held back but at the moment I couldn't care less.

I heave until I'm simply gagging and dry heaving. Tears stream down my face as I struggle to push the image out of my mind. I found myself being pulled up and lead away from the bushes. I instantly knew it was her, my Grandma- her scent fills my nose, cinnamon and mint. It was a pleasant scent and I found myself thinking about the smells around me instead.

My ears pick up running water, a stream most likely. I close my eyes and allow her to drag me through the woods, whimpering every time something hit my feet. We stop moving just as the stream's noises seem to reach it's peak and she sets me down. As I open my eyes, I found myself staring back- only this woman seemed to be a dead one.

My skin was always pale- but not once has it been this pale, not this pasty, ghost-like pale. My eyes turned from a happy, glittering floral lavender to a sad, dull violet. My hair was singed on the ends and about two inches shorter than before. Soot and scratches cover my face and hides any former beauty I may have had.

Slowly, I dip my hands into the water and raise it to my face, scrubbing away at my face. After a few moments, however, I found myself dunking my head underwater and scrubbing furiously at both my face and my hair. I stay under longer than I probably should have before pulling out gasping for air, looking at my reflection.

I still looked like a dead woman but at least I'm not dirty anymore. Without looking, I twist my body around and slowly put my feet into the cold water. I just barely manage to stifle my scream by biting on my arm, tears streaming down my face once more. Slowly, the agonizing pain dies down becoming a dull thud after a good ten minutes. When I try to lift my feet out of the water however, it instantly goes back to the agonizing pain stage.

A buzz in my pocket told me I had a text message. I fish out my phone and look down at the glowing screen surprised to see that I had five messages in ten hours. I started with the one that was directly after work.

_Hey, what are you doing? Want to hang out at my house, maybe have a sleep-over? _

Sherri. She texted me this at six p.m. And, with a glance at the corner of my screen, I see that it was 1:32 a.m.

I check the next one.

_Hey, is something the matter? I called you like hundred times. Call me. _

This one was texted at 7:35. I check my missed calls and see that I have ten missed calls. Wow. I'll call her after I'm done checking.

_Oh my God! Piper, please call me! I saw your burning house on the TV, please call me! _

8:50 p.m.

_Piper, please stop this! Let me know that your safe!_

11:28 p.m.

_They announced you as missing. They couldn't find you or your Grandma's corpse. That means your alive right? Please, Piper, I'm so worried. I want you to call me. I can't sleep without knowing that my best and only friend is safe. Piper, please, I'm so scared…_

1:30 a.m.

Guilt crashes into me. Here I was, sitting in this clearing and I hadn't even thought to call my best friend and tell her what happened! What kind of friend am I?! Shakily, I push in the numbers that was Sherri's phone number. She picked up on the first ring.

_"Piper?! Is that you?! Answer me!"_

Now I felt worse. To think that she was getting this desperate… It was hard to get her this desperate and unhappy.

"Yes, Sherri. I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry…"

_"Don't be."_

Her response startled me. Why shouldn't I be sorry? I had everything to be sorry for.

_"I'm just glad your safe even if I was informed a little late."_

I smile and pull my feet out of the water, and was surprised to see that I could no longer feel any more pain. Or my feet for that matter.

"Listen, Sherri. Think I could head over to your place for a while? Grandma and I need a place to stay."

_"Of course!"_ The response was instantaneous. _"Stay as long as you need!"_

"Thanks, Sherri. I'll be there soon."

_"See you then."_

I hang up after she does. No need to scare her any more than she already is. Grandma wordlessly wraps my arm around her neck, her arm going around my waist. Together we walk/limp towards Sherri's apartment.

* * *

"PIPER LEAH RENNINGS, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FEET?!"

That's how we were greeted when we reached Sherri's apartment. She snatched me away from Grandma and dragged to her bathroom where she promptly dropped me into her bathtub and filled it to the brim with ice cold water.

Now, I sit shivering in the water as she pulls out her first aid kit. She then pulls out a rag and begins to gently rub my feet with the rag, rubbing off the flaking skin. I watch with horror as the once clear bath water turns a deep red.

"Uh… I don't think I'm supposed to put my feet in cold water."

"Shush! I'm the doctor here and I say we put your feet in cold water!"

I stay quiet after that, letting her do what she wanted. She pours ointment into her hands, rubbing them together before instructing me to go to her living room. I obey and walk out into her living room and was surprised to see that Grandma had pulled out the unfoldable couch into a bed. I lay down on the bed.

Sherri rubs the ointment on my skin, messaging my feet as she did so. She pulls gauze out of nowhere and begins to wrap my feet. I blink and open my mouth ready to ask her where she pulled that from only to stop myself, deciding that some things were better left unknowing. She finishes a few moments later, looking very proud of herself.

I wiggle my toes, inspecting her wrapping work. It looked perfect, each bandage going over each other, no skin showing. The bandages started right above my ankle and stopped at the start of my toes. I move my feet happily, liking the way they looked with gauze over them.

"Thanks, Sherri!"

"Anytime. Oh, and... Your feet look cool now."

A knock on the door. She disappears before I can answer and I slump down on the bed with a sigh. Grandma shifts so that she was laying next to me.

"Tired?" She asks.

"No. Too eventful for me to sleep right now."

"Sherri is right." She looks at my feet. "Your feet do look cool."

...My Grandma did not just say my feet look cool. She didn't say anything after that, instead staring at the door with narrow eyes. She then looks at me, her eyes softening.

"Well, looks like the night isn't over for you yet."

I groan. What the hell! It's 2:27 in the morning! How is it not over yet?!

Right as I thought that, a bald man in a wheel-chair wheels himself through the door, Sherri right behind him.

"I assure you I'll make this quick Piper. How would you like to learn to control your powers?"

A single glance at him and I knew that there was more that meets the eye.

_How does he know my name…?_

"Oh, I know more than just your name Piper."

I'm in trouble.

**A/N The title is a joke. Just so you know.**


	4. Everything Is Slipping Away

X-MEN EVOLUTION

The Innocent Aren't Always Pure

* * *

Piper Leah Rennings always thought she was a normal girl. She had a good life; a good education and living with a loving grandmother. That all changed when she realized that she was different. A mutant like no other- a mutant but not a mutant. Now, she lives with the X-Men, juggling a life of fighting, school, romance, and her job. This is her story. This is Piper. PyroXOC maybe GambitXOC simply because I have some horrible grudge against canon couples.

* * *

**Warnings:** inappropriate language, low level violence, etc

**Chapter Three: Everything Is Slipping Away**

It turns out that the night wouldn't end for another two hours.

In those two hours, Sherri, Grandma, Professor Xavier(The man in the wheelchair), and myself negotiated whether or not I would be safe. I think the only reason why it took so long is because Sherri wanted to come with me. She refused to back down from her decision- not even I could sway her.

Finally, on the second hour mark, Professor X put down the option of her moving into one of Bayville's close-by apartments. Technically, it wasn't with me but she would be in the same city as me. Sherri agreed readily, probably knowing that it was the best she would get before all of us turned in for the night.

Sherri offered him her place for the night and let me say that the professor seemed to be surprised. He tried turning her down many, many times but she persisted until he agreed. I slept with Sherri in her bed(We stayed on opposite sides), Grandma took the air mattress and the Professor got the couch bed.

In the morning, when I set my feet on the ground I realized I could feel my feet again. Having accelerated healing really helped sometimes, you know? Sherri, Grandma, and the professor were in the kitchen while I was sitting on the toilet, slowly peeling off the bandages wrapped around my feet. I stare at them in shock.

Usually, my healing would go through all the way. There wouldn't be a scar in sight, not even a scratch. But with my feet… Something was wrong. I guess fire does that.

Both of my feet are scarred. It wasn't a deep red anymore- more like a pinkish-gray. Thankfully it didn't cover all of my feet- but it did wrap around most of it. I knew automatically that these scars weren't going to go away. They would stay and remind me how careless I had been.

My mind flashes back to my mother. I wince and grab my head, grasping the sink in the same motion just barely able to hold myself up. Why? Why is everything being taken away? What did I do to deserve this?

_Everything keeps slipping away from me…_

First my mother dies and I lose my home. Then my father and brother disappears. I lost all my friends when we grew up. My aunt and uncle died in a car crash. My home is gone again and all my things are gone.

The only things I have left is Grandma and Sherri. Those two are the only things left. I'm scared. I know that those two will likely leave me one day too. Tears begin to stream down my cheeks.

_Everything is slipping away…_

A knock on the door. I jolt up, wiping my cheeks to rid any evidence of tears.

"Yes?" I say, cursing silently when I hear my voice cracking.

"You okay? You've been in there awhile." Sherri's voice says.

"Y-Yes! I'm fine."

"Okay… I'm putting my clothes on the door knob. Get them when your ready to come out." Sherri says, concern lacing her voice.

I gulp. I've been having moments like the one I just had a lot lately. Where I lose control of my mind and I start to think differently then I would. I call them 'insane' moments. Partially because I lose my mind when I go through them.

I inhale sharply through my nose before grabbing more gauze. I didn't like looking at my scarred feet. It reminded me of my losses; of everything I'm losing. I wrap my feet and open the door pulling the outfit and inhaling sharply once more.

It was a simple outfit, a plain purple short sleeved shirt and a black skirt that goes to my mid-thighs. I had a slight problem with the shortness but otherwise it's fine. I pull it on and stare at my feet. I didn't have shoes.

I shrug to myself, walking out of the bathroom. I don't like wearing shoes anyway. I like to feel things when I walk- even though it was impossible with the gauze around my feet. I walk into the kitchen.

"Hey." Sherri says. "I thought you were taking the gauze off."

"No." I say. "I like the way it looks and I don't like looking at the scars."

_Everything is slipping away… _

I wince.

"Are you sure your okay?" Sherri asks again, her brow furrowing as she zeroes in on my face.

Realizing that she must have seen remains from my earlier crying, I wipe my face again and nod.

"Yea. Just thinking." I say.

Professor gives me a look and I wince again. He told us that he could read minds and I had no doubt that he was reading mine when I went into my insane period. I gulp and look pleadingly at him. I didn't want Sherri to worry any more than she was already.

My ears catch him exhaling through his nose.

_Whenever your ready to talk about what's going on in your head, tell me and I'll listen._

That was all he said in my head. I nod and grasp the plastic sealed cup, taking a sip of the hot liquid inside.

"Mmm." I moan. "I think this is what I've been missing. My sweet, sweet coffee."

Grandma smiles before she and Sherri stand up, the latter grabbing three suitcases off the ground. It was then I realize that we were going, we were leaving already; and hopefully leaving my painful past behind.

As we walk out the door, however, I can already tell that my mind won't let me. I would never be free from the scars in my past but I can try. I want to live free for once.

I'm not going to stop trying until I'm free. Free from my horrible past and everything stops slipping away.

_Everything is slipping away from me…_

**A/N This is a filler chapter to show the insane part of her. Her mind won't let her forget that everything is being taken from her; and it's slowly driving her insane and is slowly starting to kill her.**


	5. Stupid Australians!

X-MEN EVOLUTION

The Innocent Aren't Always Pure

* * *

Piper Leah Rennings always thought she was a normal girl. She had a good life; a good education and living with a loving grandmother. That all changed when she realized that she was different. A mutant like no other- a mutant but not a mutant. Now, she lives with the X-Men, juggling a life of fighting, school, romance, and her job. This is her story. This is Piper. PyroXOC maybe GambitXOC simply because I have some terrible grudge against canon couples

* * *

Warnings: inappropriate language, low level violence, etc.

_**I can't do accent's so for the most part I'm not going to! But I'll try my best to at least put some in!**_

**Chapter Four: Stupid Australian!**

The second I put a foot in the airport, I knew that I was going to be sick many, many times on this journey to Bayville. You may be thinking, what kind of mutant that flies everyday gets sick on a airplane? A mutant that likes to fly freely and is not contained into a tight space for hours on end, would be my answer. I am claustrophobic.

I'm one of those weird one's though. While I can't take large crowd's and tight spaces like closets, I'm fine with being close to another person. What? It's possible. Especially for a person whose half demon and half angel. I have two sides to my personality.

We walk through airport security and I think of the Professor. He offered to give us a ride to Bayville by his jet but I declined quickly. I had a large problem with jet's, just like my problem with airplanes- only my problem with jet's outweigh plane's by a hundred times. Grandma took up his offer and went with him on his jet, leaving Sherri and I to take a plane to Bayville alone.

As I board the plane, Sherri hands me a piece of gum, explaining that it may help with the air pressure that pops your ears. At least, that's what she heard. I happily unwrapped the it and pop it in my mouth, mint filling my mouth the second I begin to chew. It most one of those brands of gum that helps with your breath, I decide. Makes sense Sherri would have those; she's very self-conscience sometimes.

I ended up sleeping the whole time just to escape the feeling of panic I kept receiving. My chest kept closing in on itself and my breath kept quickening into an almost hyperventilate state. As we were landing however, Sherri shook me awake.

"I forgot to give you this before." She says, and to my surprise, pulls out one of our Swap Tickets. "You asked me to hang onto it incase anything bad happened to your house."

"Pretty good call, eh?" I smile. She smiles back before handing me the small ticket.

I play with the slightly sharp edges of the paper, twisting it around and admiring the small paper's flexibility. My ears pop and a loud ringing echoed through my head. I shake my head in an attempt to save my hearing and my head from a headache later though the only thing it achieved was my hair falling in my eyes. I pocket the ticket while pushing my hair back.

Standing up was a hassle thanks to my aching muscles. I roll my shoulders and crack my fingers before heading out and down the stairs. The second Sherri's and my own feet hit the ground, she falls to her knees and makes swirling motions on the ground with her finger.

"Oh, sweet, sweet ground! I'll never leave your side again!" The face she made while saying that caused me to crack up laughing. Sherri, just like me, had a serious problem with planes, though in her case, it's because of all those horror movies that have something happen to the plane.

"Come on! Move it!" I say, yanking her up and dragging her to the Luggage Reclaim area. We had to wait for it to go the second time around so she could grab it since we missed it the first time. It helped that she thought to tie a yellow ribbon around the handles of her suitcases. We hurried out of the airport and I smile, glad to finally be away from those damn mechanical birds that they call planes. Can you tell that I hate airports?

Thankfully, we didn't have to go far to find a taxi. Both of us took off running towards the empty taxi only for me to be intercepted, my body slamming into another person who seemed to come out of nowhere, the two of us slamming onto the ground.

"Keep going Sherri!" I groan. She obeys and keeps going for the taxi.

"Watch where your going!" I snap, getting to my feet as fast as I can.

"Well, g'day to you too, Sheila." An Australian accented voice groans and a shuffle informed me he was getting up as well- at least I'm 98 percent sure it's a guy because let's face it. No woman has a voice like that and their chest's do not have muscles(if you don't count breasts).

"I'm in a bit of a rush." I snap, my eyes finding Sherri. She had successfully got us the taxi and was now putting her luggage in the trunk.

"Well, next ti-" That was all he said before out eyes locked and my mind went hazy. A purple light flashed in his eyes before the haze was gone and I was left with a headache. But that wasn't on my mind.

The man had icy blue eyes and strange hair. It seemed to be both red and blond at the same time and it spiked out everywhere. Even still it looked extremely fluffy. Have you ever seen a Himalayan-Persian cross-breed cat? Run your hands through their extremely fluffy fur? I have. And that's how soft and fluffy his hair looks.

I mentally slap myself and narrow my eyes at the man, trying my best to look intimidating.

"Your lucky I don't call my body guard on you." I growl, hoping he won't call my bluff on the body guard. He raises his eyebrows.

"Body guard? You don't seem to need one." He pauses. "Then again, a beauty such as yourself would need one wouldn't she?" Another pause. "And don't make that face, Sheila. It doesn't look right on such a pretty face."

My face begins to burn. I'm sure my cheeks were a deep red right about now. Not to mention his grin made it a even bigger blow.

"Augh!" I cry, turning away from him. "Stupid Australians!"

"Now that's not nice!" He whines.

I ignore him, instead I begin to walk away. His hand on my forearm stops me and just as I was beginning to raise my fist to give him some 'persuasion' to leave me alone, he speaks, his tone teasing.

"Don't I get the name of the Sheila who ran into me?"

I pause for a brief few seconds, pondering on that before I answer. "Piper. Piper Rennings."

Sherri waves to me and wasting no time, I yank my forearm out of his grasp, ushing towards her. She wiggles her eyebrows and jerks her head in the man's direction. I gasp at her obvious message and punch her arm before scurrying into the taxi, cheeks burning. Giggling, she slips in beside me, her large eyes staring at me.

"Did you at least get his name?" She asks.

"No." I say, causing her to gasp in mock shock. "But he got mine."

There was something about that Australian that peaked my interest. I don't know if it's because of his charm or the way his eyes sparkled with insanity. It made me think of myself, of my mind that was slowly slipping away from me. I feel like I could relate to him, though he may be farther gone than I am.

Maybe I'll see him around again. And when I do, then I'll get his name.


End file.
